A display panel of the display device is installed on the frame of the backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, a barrier wall 3 is disposed on the frame 2 of the backlight module for controlling the movement of the display panel 1. The barrier walls of the prior art are disposed on the opposite two sides of the frame of the backlight module, and are formed integrally with the frame of the backlight module.
With the display device becoming large-sized, not only the display panel tends to be large-sized, but also the frame of the backlight module becomes more and more large. As the dimensions of components become large-sized, the scope of management tolerance achieved in processing becomes more and more large. Due to processing errors and assembly, a gap is inevitably formed between the display panel and the frame of the backlight module, and the gap becomes more and more large. Therefore, the movement of the display panel is easily occurred during vibration test or transportation, which results in Chip On Film Crack (COF Crack), and foreign matters may be formed when the display panel is moving.